その目 (Those Eyes)
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto sakit sehingga ia harus ikut ibunya ke rumah sakit. Di ruangan tempatnya dirawat, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga./"Tou-san, kirim salam ke anak perempuan Hiashi-san, ya.", "Oh, Hanabi-chan, ya,", "Bukannya Hinata?" Minato mendadak terpaku./(Harusnya) For NaruHina Dark Day 2015! Happy Halloween, minna!


その目 **(Those Eyes)**

 **Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

Seorang bocah berambut seperti durian dan ibunya yang berambut merah panjang memasuki pintu utama Rumah Sakit Konoha. Kemudian, sang ibu mengajak si bocah untuk berbelok, lalu masuk ke sebuah kamar pasien yang kosong.

Si ibu mendorong pintu kaca ruangan itu. Ia masuk, diikuti anaknya, lalu menyalakan lampu dan pendingin ruangan.

Aroma obat-obatan masuk ke hidung Naruto, nama sang anak. Tapi, baunya tidak terlalu menyengat. Mungkin karena pendingin ruangan itu sedikit 'menghisap'nya.

Kushina, nama si ibu, duduk di sebuah kursi tempat biasa pasien dan dokter berkonsultasi. Sedangkan Naruto disuruh berbaring di kasur pasien yang ada di belakangnya. Naruto mengiyakan dan langsung naik ke kasur itu.

Kushina mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. "Kamu diinfus saja, ya, Naruto," katanya sambil mengetik. "Kaa-san sudah menghubungi teman kaa-san untuk membantu."

"Hm." jawab Naruto pelan dan lemah.

Kushina merasakan ponselnya bergetar. "Naruto, tunggu di sini, ya," pesannya, lalu berdiri. "Berani, 'kan?"

"Ya." Lagi-lagi, Naruto menjawab datar. Ia melihat Kushina keluar, lalu pelan-pelan memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

"Wah, ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Sebuah suara mengajak Naruto untuk bangun. Ia melihat ibunya bersama dua orang perawat. Mata safirnya tidak asing pada kedua orang itu, namun ia tidak tahu nama mereka. Yang pasti, kakak berambut hitam pendek dan bibi berambut pirang itu adalah teman dekat ibunya.

Kushina duduk di sisi kasur. "Diare," jawabnya murung. "Sudah hampir seminggu, tidak ada perubahan."

Kedua perawat itu tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Daijoubu," sahut yang berambut pirang. "Setelah ini pasti sembuh. Iya, 'kan, Shizune?" Ia menoleh pada kakak berambut hitam di sampingnya.

Naruto tersenyum lemah, "Benarkah itu, Shizune-neesan?"

"Benar!" ucap Shizune riang. "Tsunade-sama pasti bisa menyembuhkanmu!"

Naruto mengangguk. Kushina berdiri dan mengambil cairan infus di kotak obat-obatan. Tsunade dan Shizune menyiapkan tiang infus, selang, dan jarum suntiknya. Setelah persiapan selesai, Tsunade meminta Naruto untuk mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

Naruto mencoba, namun gagal. Semua tenaganya habis karena terlalu banyak buang air. Shizune membantu dengan menjepit kepalan tangannya.

Urat vena Naruto terlihat oleh Tsunade. Ia mengarahkan jarum suntik ke bawah ibu jari Naruto. Kemudian, ia menusuk jarum itu perlahan.

Naruto merintih kesakitan. Air matanya menetes karena menahan sakit, juga karena jarum yang belum masuk total.

"Tsunade-sama! Jarumnya tidak masuk!" seru Shizune panik.

Sementara air mata Naruto mengalir semakin deras, Tsunade menarik nafas untuk mencabut jarum itu. Naruto terus terisak, bahkan saat jarum sudah tercabut. Kushina buru-buru menaruh kapas yang sudah disirami alkohol di bagian tangan anaknya itu.

Naruto _ngilu_ membayangkan pembuluh darahnya disuntik sembarangan. "Hiks, hiks... Sakit..., Kaa-san..." keluhnya, masih terisak.

Tsunade mengganti jarum suntik dan bersiap lagi. "Tahan, ya, Naruto," Ia menyemangati. "Tarik dan buang nafasmu perlahan."

Naruto melaksanakannya sambil terus terisak. Shizune mengencangkan kepalannya di tangan Naruto. Tsunade memasukkan jarum infus ke bagian bawah kelingking di punggung tangan Naruto dengan hati-hati.

Naruto merasakan tusukan itu. Ia berusaha kuat mengatur nafasnya. Air matanya mengalir deras, menahan rasa _ngilu_ dan sakit.

"Sudah."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Air matanya masih belum terbendung. Malah semakin deras.

Punggung tangan Naruto diplester di bagian yang diinfus. Sedangkan di bagian yang 'salah tusuk', Kushina mengompresnya dengan kapas beralkohol tadi.

"Sudah, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis, lho." goda Shizune sambil tertawa renyah.

Naruto menghiraukannya. Rasa _ngilu_ -nya memang tak tertahankan.

Kushina berterima kasih pada mereka. Kedua temannya itu pamit. Tak lupa, mereka tetap meninggalkan ucapan semangat untuk kesembuhan Naruto.

Kushina membereskan peralatan yang sudah terpakai. "Tanganmu tidak usah kaku seperti itu. Rileks saja, Naruto."

Naruto menggeser tangannya mendekat ke pinggang. Tangisnya mulai berkurang.

Kushina memakai seragam serta 'topi' perawatnya. Ia men- _double_ -kan saja dengan pakaian awalnya karena tidak ingin repot. Ia mendatangi kasur Naruto. "Kamu di sini dulu, ya. Kaa-san mau kerja. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja." pesannya.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia mendekatkan ponsel miliknya ke kepala. Ibunya keluar dari ruangan. Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan sisa isaknya. Matanya masih belum kering total.

Setelah benar-benar tenang, Naruto coba memejamkan mata. Berhasil! Karena lelah 'menangis', ia tertidur dengan cepat.

 **.**

BRUUUM!

Suara dahsyat sebuah mesin sepeda motor membangunkan Naruto. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak untuk meyakinkan kalau ia sadar seratus persen.

Naruto menoleh ke arah kiri. "Eh? Ternyata ada pasien juga di sini?" Ada seorang anak perempuan di kasur itu, sedang tertidur. Seingatnya, tadi kasur itu masih kosong dan rapi.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menggelayut pelan. "Hn?" gumamnya terbangun.

"Ah," Naruto salah tingkah. "Maaf. Aku membangunkanmu, ya?"

Gadis itu meluruskan tubuhnya; telentang. "Oh, tidak apa," Tidak terlihat jelas di wajahnya, tapi Naruto merasa anak itu tersungging. "Aku ke sini sudah dalam keadaan tidur tadi.

"Maksudmu pingsan?"

"Begitulah."

Naruto lega. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, 14 tahun," katanya memperkenalkan diri. "Namamu siapa?"

Masih telentang, anak itu membalas, "Aku Hinata Hyuuga, 14 tahun juga," Ia memiringkan tubuh ke arah kanan, menghadap Naruto. "Senang mendapat teman baru di rumah sakit. Ahahaha."

"Uwaaah!" Naruto kaget melihat mata Hinata yang kosong—tanpa pupil. "Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Hinata bangkit dan duduk di sisi kasur. "Keluarga kami memang punya mata seperti ini." Ia bercerita bahwa ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuuga, juga seorang dokter di rumah sakit itu. Ia meyakinkan Naruto kalau Kushina mengenal ayahnya.

Naruto percaya. "Aku tidak pernah ke rumah sakit sejak sebelas tahun lalu. Kalau sakit, Kaa-san merawatku di rumah."

Benar. Naruto harus ikut ibunya ke rumah sakit saat ini untuk mengawasi infusnya. Kushina juga punya jadwal kerja. Jadi, kalau di rumah, tidak ada yang bisa mengawasi infusnya. Sebenarnya, ayah Naruto juga seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Namun, sekarang ia punya jadwal praktik di rumah sakit lain.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata-chan sakit apa?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

Hinata menutup sebelah matanya dengan telapak tangan. "Mataku kambuh, tiba-tiba sakit tidak jelas," Ia membuka matanya kembali. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa." Bahunya terangkat, diikuti ekspresi bingung.

"Tidak tanya ke Hiashi-jiisan?"

"Aku tidak berani."

Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

Tak kehabisan akal, Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kalau Naruto-kun sakit apa?" Nadanya dibuat se-'ingin tahu' mungkin.

Naruto menjawab lesu, "Diare. Berlebihan." Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan lagi.

Naruto menceritakan bahwa _pupup_ -nya terus-terusan encer—tidak berampas sama sekali—selama seminggu. Hal itu membuatnya lemas. Ia juga ingat, tubuhnya hampir oleng saat akan menaiki bus. Naik-turun tangga di sekolah pun harus pegangan dan satu per satu; Biasanya, satu kaki per anak tangga. Perutnya keram, mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi tidak jelas. Kalau ingin makan, maksimal dua suap. Jika lebih, ia mual. Awalnya enak, tapi kemudian ingin muntah.

"Ah, iya," Naruto ingat keluhan terburuknya. "Setiap membayangkan, melihat, bahkan hanya menghirup aroma makanan, aku mual," jelasnya kesal pada diri sendiri. "Rasanya seperti bukan manusia normal lagi." lanjutnya, teringat lagi pada empat jenis obat yang tak mempan.

Hinata prihatin mendengar cerita Naruto. "Semoga cepat sembuh, ya, Naruto-kun." ucapnya lembut, diikuti senyuman bak malaikat.

Naruto tersipu menyambutnya. "Arigatou, Hinata-chan," balasnya tak kalah lembut. "Doakan juga supaya aku sanggup ke sekolah besok, ya. Karena besok ada ujian."

Hinata tertawa. "Baiklah." Ia mengangguk.

Setelah Hinata mengangguk, Naruto melihat orang-orang berpakaian serba putih—seperti dokter—masuk ke ruangan tempat dirinya dan Hinata dirawat. Mereka memakai masker hijau, sehingga yang tampak hanya mata mereka saja. Jadi, ia belum bisa memastikan kalau mereka adalah dokter.

Hinata segera berbaring di kasurnya. Orang-orang itu semakin dekat, namun wajah mereka samar. Pandangan Naruto kabur, seperti ada yang membius. Namun, ia bisa melihat orang-orang itu mendorong kasur Hinata keluar ruangan.

Naruto menatap 'kepergian' Hinata lemah. Tepat saat mereka benar-benar keluar, Naruto mendengar suara-suara tangisan. Lagi-lagi, sekalipun setengah sadar, Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas; Senyuman Hinata sebelum keluar ruangan sangat membuatnya semangat.

Naruto memejamkan mata.

Ah, ia ingin menyampaikan terima kasihnya lagi secara langsung sepulang dari rumah sakit nanti—atau secara tidak langsung melalui ayahnya.

Naruto tertidur lagi.

 **.**

"Naruto."

Anak berambut durian itu membuka matanya. Ia terbangun karena mendengar panggilan sang ibu. Pendengarannya memang lebih peka saat tidur di tempat yang bukan rumahnya.

Kushina memegang semangkok sup. Ia menggeser kursi untuk duduk di samping kasur Naruto. "Makan, ya," katanya. "Dua jam lagi, kita pulang."

Naruto bangkit untuk duduk. "Kalau mual, bagaimana?" Ia menatap mangkuk berisi bubur ayam itu tidak selera.

Kushina mengambil sesendok bubur. "Kalau perutmu kosong, itu lebih bahaya." Ia mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto melahapnya dengan terpaksa. Ia memejamkan mata untuk mencegah kalau-kalau ia mendadak muntah.

Naruto mengunyah bubur itu perlahan. Di lidah masih terasa enak—bukan, syaraf perasanya mengatakan kalau makanan lembek itu memang enak. Ia pun menelannya dengan semangat—

 _'AAAH, MUAAAL! PADAHAL INI ENAAAK!'_

Naruto merasa mual kembali saat bubur melewati tenggorokannya. Seakan-akan, lambungnyalah yang punya hidung; Aroma bubur itu membuatnya mual.

Kushina menatapnya khawatir. Naruto berjuang sekali, padahal hanya menelan sesendok bubur. Begitu pun Naruto, ia berjuang melawan rasa mualnya, demi ia sehat kembali.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto sanggup melahap enam suap. Dengan perjuangan besar menahan mual, tentunya.

 **.**

Pukul empat sore, infus Naruto dicabut. Ia turun dari kasur, merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Ponselnya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Kushina turut merapikan kasur yang di'tumpangi' Naruto. Ia mengembalikan tiang infus ke tempat semula. Ia mematikan pendingin ruangan. Lalu keluar bersama Naruto setelah memadamkan lampu ruangan itu. Mereka pun pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kushina istirahat. Naruto menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

Naruto duduk di sofa tempat sang ayah duduk. "Tou-san, kirim salam ke anak perempuan Hiashi-san, ya." pesannya riang, sebab ia ingat nama ayah Hinata.

Kepala pemilik bola mata safir yang sama dengan anaknya itu menoleh, "Oh, Hanabi-chan, ya," Ia ikut mengingat-ingat. "Baik, besok akan kusampaikan!" Ia mengelus rambut Naruto pelan.

"Hanabi?" Naruto bingung. "Bukannya Hinata?"

Minato, nama sang ayah, mendadak terpaku. "Hinata?" tanyanya dengan raut tak yakin, sekaligus curiga.

"Iya. Hinata." Naruto mengangguk yakin. Ia menceritakan bahwa ia berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Hinata. Ia juga memberitahu ruangan mana yang mereka tempati.

Namun, Minato bereaksi aneh. Ruangan itu memang sedang tidak dipakai, karena pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha berkurang. Oleh sebab itu, Kushina mengajak Naruto ke ruangan itu.

Minato melanjutkan, "Hanabi adalah adik Hinata. Ia buta sejak lahir. Hinata sudah meninggal setahun lalu, karena operasi transplantasi matanya untuk Hanabi."

Naruto tercekat. "Ke-kenapa...?" Ia merasa bahwa Hinata benar-benar nyata tadi. Sama sekali tak ada hawa khayalan.

"Karena memang itu resiko dari keluarga mereka, keluarga yang memiliki mata tak berpupil; Harus meninggal jika melakukan transplantasi mata."

Wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Ia memegangi bagian punggung tangannya yang diinfus. Teringat kembali senyuman bak malaikat milik gadis berambut indigo itu. Terngiang pula kalimat _"Cepat sembuh, ya, Naruto-kun."_ dari Hinata siang tadi.

Naruto tambah kesal saat ingat, ia tak mengucapkan balasan 'semoga cepat sembuh' pada Hinata. Mungkin, alam bawah sadarnya saat itu sebenarnya sudah terbuka; Hinata tak mungkin sembuh lagi. Ia melontarkan penyesalan pada ayahnya berulang kali. Ia ingin menangis. Ah, pokoknya kesal!

Minato mengusap-usap punggung anak tunggalnya. "Besok kita ziarah ke makam Hinata, ya," usulnya. "Mungkin kau bisa minta maaf di sana.

Naruto refleks memeluk ayahnya. "Arigatou, Tou-san!" Ia menyambung dalam hati, _'Gomennasai, Hinata-chan!'_ Air matanya mengalir seketika.

 **-Owaru-**

 **A/N: Untuk** **durarawr** **-san, maksud saya** **'tersungging' itu adalah 'tersenyum', bukan typo dari 'tersinggung', ya~ Terima kasih review-nya, juga reviewers yang lain juga xDD**

 **"Kenapa di sini Naruto-nya penyakitan kau buat, Mece?", kata salah satu temen RL saya yang nggak sengaja minta baca, waktu fic ini masih saya tulis sebagai draft di buku khusus. [Betewe, 'Mece' itu cuma nickname saya, kok.]**

 **Hahaha. Itu hanya peralihan ide, supaya dapet feel-nya ke latar rumah sakit, supaya bisa ketemu sama Hinata yang sebenernya udah 'gone' 8D**

 **Okeee. Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya!**

 **Akhir kata, HAPPY NARUHINA DARK DAY 2015!**


End file.
